1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser system which can estimate the hermetic seal of a laser gas container in which a laser gas is sealed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, a laser system has been known, which measures the pressure before turning off the power of the laser system, stores it in the memory, and compares this stored gas pressure with gas pressure which is measured when the power of the laser system is turned on so as to detect gas leakage of the laser gas container. As this type of system, for example, the system which is described in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 2561510Y (JP2561510Y) also measures the gas temperature when measuring the gas pressure, converts the measured gas pressure to a pressure at a reference temperature, and uses the converted value to detect gas leakage.
However, the system described in JP2561510Y does not detect gas leakage in a state where gas leakage easily occurs. It is hard for it to detect gas leakage easily and accurately.